fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dolos Apate
Dolos Apate, aka Omega (オメガ, Omega) Ω ω, is a member of Olympic Torch. However, as the guild is more of a secret organization, he is better known as a "Street Performer" to the public. He makes his living with his Circus Magic. Appearance Dolos is a twenty-five-year-old man who has purple eyes and long red hair bleached at the tips. He frequently wears blue make-up, which he uses to paint a tear drop under his left eye, and has four thick hoop earrings on each ear. His outfit is comprised of a yellow bow, a purple cape trimmed with gold, a black and white checkered shirt, long black shorts with diamonds on the seam, and black and white boots that reach to the knees and curl at the toes; he also dons a white glove on his left hand. Additionally, his right arm is missing, and is replaced by a skeleton arm prosthetic. Personality Befitting his names, Dolos is a cunning, crafty, deceptive trickster who seems to enjoy nothing more than fooling people. As such he truly enjoys his magic and entertaining people through his tricks and deceit. He shows no concern or embarrassment over the consequences of his tricks (nor does he seem concerned or upset when people point out his prosthetic) and really gets a kick out of the failure of his "volunteers". Most of his "volunteers" are Hecklers at his shows, which just makes the show better in his opinion. While he does enjoy making fools out of people, he's not too fond of causing any serious damage to anyone else as he feels that "real pain makes for a poor performance". To drum up interest in his shows, or to earn a little pocket money, he'll spend the day going through the towns/cities that he's in Juggling and telling people about his upcoming performances. History Synopsis Equipment Sword-stick: a cane incorporating a concealed blade, there is nothing inherently special about it. The cane itself is sturdy enough to be used as a weapon without having to draw the sword, so Dolos can then surprise opponents later on. He has also incorporated the cane into some of his spells, though he doesn't use it very often. Hidden Dagger: besides the sword concealed in his cane, Dolos has a dagger concealed in his prosthetic arm as well. This is a last resort weapon for Dolos. Sapphire Gem: one of the Seven Legendary Gems that gives the holder the ability to nullify all magic, sans their own, within a 20 yard radius. Dolos found this while traveling and really only uses it when he's fighting and never uses it during any of his shows as "What fun would it be to nullify the magic of my volunteers? That makes for a poor show." Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Skilled Swordsman: whether he's drawn the sword out of his cane, or is simple using the cane as is, Dolos has shown himself to be quite skilled at sword fights. This is really the only skill his has that is not normally linked to his Magic, and as such he does what he can to hone and improve his skills when he's not putting on a show. Master Juggler: Dolos, through years of practice and through his magic, has became a master at juggling any prop of nearly any quantity. If he fails, it is either to entertain the crowd or there were just "too many balls in the air". Skilled Marksman: again, through years of practice and through his magic, has become a very skilled marksman and can hit what he's aiming at. There are "accidents" during his shows, but these may or may not actually be accidents. Master Showman & Actor: because he makes his living through being a street performer, Dolos has become a master showman and a highly convincing actor. His acting skill is also because he is part of a secret organization. Magical Abilities Circus Magic: a Caster Magic that allows the user to create and perform various "Circus Acts" that either the caster has to perform or someone else must perform. Failing any of the Acts is dangerous, so this could easily be a double-edged sword. However, while there are many spells that can be dangerous, there are just as many that are completely innocuous and are more like simple tricks than spells. *'Big Top' (大テント, Dai tento): the caster summons a large tent where they will then be able to use the majority of the rest of the spells for this magic. To cast more spells, the user must be standing in Center Ring and either perform the spells in that Ring or direct attention to one of the other Rings and have an Act performed there. Basically, this is usually the very first spell that must be cast before this magic can really be used. *'Sword Swallowing' (剣の嚥下, Ken no enge): upon casting this spell, either the user or a designated other has to swallow a sword. If there is no sword readily available, then a sword is summoned through the user's magic. Failing to successfully swallow the sword will result in the obvious wounds associated with sword swallowing, from the discomfort of a sore throat to causing internal bleeding to impaling the heart, lungs or stomach. Dolos usually has his opponent perform this Act. *'Fire Eating' (火を食べる, Hi o taberu): like Sword Swallowing, either the caster or someone else has to perform the act of eating fire. Also like Sword Swallowing, if there is no fire readily available, then the caster will create fire themselves. Failing to successfully eat the fire will leave the "Performer" with burns. This is a very effective way to face Fire Magic, providing the user can properly eat the fire. **'Fire Breathing' (火の呼吸, Hinokokyū): usually a follow up to Fire Eating, for Dolos. After eating the fire, the user can then breath the fire out. The caster can either breath the same amount of fire eaten or, by adding their own magic, breath out more fire. This can be just as dangerous as Fire Eating. *'Juggling' (ジャグリング, Jaguringu): while this sounds like it would be a completely harmless spell, used more for entertaining than any sort of battle, the user can decide what prop is to be juggled. This can be anything from balls to clubs to rings to knives, chainsaws and fire torches. Failing to properly juggle the props usually ends with the performer being hit in the head by the props. This is one of the few spells that can be performed outside of the Big Top, if performed outside of the Big Top, then only the caster can be involved. **'Hat Manipulation' (帽子操作, Bōshi sōsa): a type of Juggling, involving a good, heavy, brimmed hat such as a Bowler or Top Hat. Dolos prefers to use a Top Hat. This spell is more comedic in nature, designed more for the entertainment of the crowd than anything else. *'Impalement Arts' (串刺し芸術, Kushizashi geijutsu): the caster and a "volunteer" are required for this spell, which can involve knives, bow & arrows or firearms. The "volunteer" plays the role of human target for the caster who demonstrates accuracy skills. In a battle, the caster could very easily just aim directly at their "volunteer", but when Dolos uses this spell for entertaining he aims around his volunteer. *'Magic Tricks' (手品, Tejina): the caster can perform several magic tricks, from Transformation to Teleportation to Escapes. These are normally innocuous and entertaining but, if used right, can be useful in battle. What makes these part of Circus Magic is that the caster can only perform them within the Big Top. **'Transformation' (変身, Henshin): the caster, designated other or an item, is transformed into something else. **'Teleportation' (念力移動, Nenriki idō): the caster, designated other or an item, is teleported from one spot to another. When two objects exchange places, it is called a transposition: a simultaneous, double teleportation. **'Escape' (逃れる, Nogareru): the caster, or designated other, must escape from a box, handcuffs, straight-jacket or death trap. Examples include being put in a straitjacket and into an overflowing tank of water or placed in a box that is then set on fire. Failing to escape can either be an inconvenience or can be certain death. *'Human Cannonball' (人間のキャノンボール, Ningen no kyanonbōru): the user creates a cannon and then either they, or their "volunteer", will be put into the cannon and launched. Usually the cannonball is launched towards a net, which they can safely land on, however it is possible to over or undershoot the net. The results of missing the net are obvious. *'Animal Acts' (動物の行為, Dōbutsu no kōi): the caster summons an animal(s) and whatever the necessary props and gear, to perform some acts. So far, Dolos only has done the Lion Taming act and Snake Charming/Handling acts and has not revealed if he knows any others. **'Lion Tamer' (ライオンの調教師, Raion no chōkyōshi): the caster, or designated other, are placed within a cage with one or several lions, tigers and/or other Big Cats (the cage and cat(s) are created by the caster's magic). The performer in the cage must get the Big Cat(s) to not attack them, with the obvious consequences of failing to do so. **'Snake Charming' (ヘビ魅力, Hebi miryoku): the caster, or designated other, is placed in front of a jar that has a snake in it. They must charm the snake out of the jar with a pungi and then charm the snake back into the jar. Failing to do so will result in being bitten by the snake, which is usually of the venomous variety. This is one of very few spells that can be performed outside of the Big Top, however if performed outside of the Big Top only the caster can be involved. ***'Snake Handling' (ヘビの取り扱い, Hebi no toriatsukai): the caster, or designated other, is required to hold and handle a snake. How they hold/handle the snake is up to the performer. Failing this act has the obvious consequence of being bitten. Trivia *Appearance is that of Joker from Kuroshitsuji *Dolos is the spirit of trickery and guile. He is also a master at cunning deception, craftiness, and treachery. *Apate is the personification of deceit and was one of the evil spirits released from Pandora's box. *The image for the Sapphire is actually a picture of the Lapis Lazuli from the Belt of Deltora from the Deltora series Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Weapon User Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Olympic Torch